


Early in the Morning

by ami_ven



Category: NCIS
Genre: Community: ncis_drabble, Community: ncisdrabble100, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:27:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26457925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven
Summary: “It does answer an age-old question.”
Kudos: 18





	Early in the Morning

**Author's Note:**

> Written for LJ community "ncisdrabble100" prompt # 706 "liberty"

“I wish all our missing person cases could end like this,” said McGee, dropping his bag beside his desk.

“I’ll bet Seamen Alvarez and Choi wouldn’t agree with you,” Bishop said. “Those looked like pretty nasty hangovers.”

“Yes, but they’re alive enough to be miserable. Usually, by the time we hear about sailors overdue from liberty, they’re long dead.”

She smiled. “That’s true. And it does answer an age-old question.”

“Huh?”

“What do you do with a drunken sailor?”

McGee laughed. “Too bad Choi’s mom only had a garden shed instead of a longboat, or we’d have found them sooner.”

THE END


End file.
